1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid through nozzle openings and, particularly, relates to an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head which has a flow-path forming substrate in which a pressure generation chamber communicating with a nozzle opening is provided, a piezoelectric actuator which is fixed to one surface side of the flow-path forming substrate and causes a pressure change in the pressure generation chamber, and a manifold forming substrate which is fixed to the other surface side of the flow-path forming substrate and in which a manifold is formed to feed ink to each pressure generation chamber and a nozzle communication path is formed to allow the pressure generation chamber to communicate with the nozzle opening has been known as an example of the liquid ejecting head, for example (see JP-A-2006-159418, for example).
With the trend moving toward an increase in the number of nozzle openings and an increase in the amount of discharged ink, it is necessary for the above-described ink jet type recording head to have a manifold of which a flow-path resistance is reduced.
Thickening a substrate having the manifold formed therein can be achieved by laminating a plurality of substrates. However, the number of parts is increased and a process for joining the substrates to each other is required, and thus there is a problem in that cost is increased. Furthermore, in a case where the plurality of substrates are laminated, there is a possibility that the substrates may be separated from each other. Thus, there is a problem in that reliability is lowered.